Alternate Happy Endings
by MCLTB
Summary: What if the writers had at one point of the plot just said: "Screw it, this needs to have a happy end RIGHT NOW". This is a collection of wishful-thinking-one-shots about how several scenes in the game could have ended more pleasant.
1. A place for you

As they settled down in an old barn house, the science building already in sight on the horizon, Ellie curiously inspected the campus from a window on the second floor. The whole concept of a university was still pretty foreign to her. A bunch of adults that all just studied? Even though they were all grown up? She'd have to ask Joel about this tomorrow.

She could also see this big open field with wide ascending steps surrounding it. Joel had told her that it was a _stadium_ , and that they used to play _football_ in it. He wanted to explain the rules to her, but not today, as he said he was too tired and that they were too complicated. Ellie was eager to learn them anyway and to play it someday. _Oh wait, I can't._

She almost forgot. They were about to end their journey. She didn't know what Joel would do after all this, but for Ellie it was the end of the line. Marlene had wanted to keep that a secret from her, but Ellie had secretly read some files back in Boston, after the doctors there had tested her. They had to remove her brain in order to get the cure, and the only reason they hadn't done it yet, was because they didn't have the right equipment there.

She had been absolutely okay with that. After Riley had died, she had lost most of her will to live, and sacrificing herself for the greater good seemed like the only possible outcome. Tess' and Sam's death had only confirmed her in her stance. What was one death compared to saving everyone else?

But now she wasn't so sure on that anymore. Because once again, she had grown attached to someone. In the last couple of weeks, Joel's embrace had become the happiest place she knew. He was almost... almost like a _father_. And now she knew that he had once actually been one. Wasn't he already seeing her as more than a protégé? What would it do to him to lose another daughter? And was she really about to sacrifice all of this? For the _possibility_ of a cure? The files she had read also revealed that they couldn't be certain, she would produce a working vaccine. And even if it worked, who was she saving? The hunters in Pittsburgh? The military in Boston? The only people she could think of, that actually seemed decent, were those in Tommy's community.

But she couldn't just do that, could she?

* * *

The next morning, Joel didn't have to wake Ellie up for once. To his surprise, she was wide awake, but still curled up on him, as it was normal for the two, to conserve body heat at night.

»Good to go?« he asked.

All he received as an answer was a short nod. _What the hell is wrong with her now?_ Normally she was active and excited within less than a minute of rising. But now she just walked downstairs to the horse, which she had decided to name _Callus_.

 _What kind a name is Callus anyway?_ , Joel thought as he watched her. Something wasn't right. This wasn't the Ellie he knew. She never was despondent.

Except for that one time of course. When she had run away. When he'd had to accept that she meant something to him. He was reluctant to use the term _daughter_. That wouldn't do Sarah justice, would it? But now that he thought of it, they would've been good friends. Maybe even... sisters?

»Everything all right?« he asked as she was already saddling the horse.

She sighed »How long do you think will it take until we're there«

»Probably until late evening. Why d'you ask?«

»Was Tommy serious when he said there'd be a place for you?«

Joel still had no cluewhat she was trying to get at, but he played along »I reckon he was«

»So, would there be one for me as well?«

»Uhh... I suppose so«

She took another look at the horizon.

»We don't have to do this« she said.

»What's the other option?« Joel asked

»Go back to Tommy's. Just be done with this whole fucking thing. We could just, you know... Build ourselves a good live there... together«

Joel's heart skipped a beat. There was nothing he'd rather do. The mere image of it made him, a grown man and a murder-machine, almost cry. But there had to be something wrong with that.

»But why do you suddenly want that, Ellie?«

»Well... There's something that you don't know yet...


	2. A vaccine

»The doctors tell me, the cordyceps, the growth inside her, has somehow mutated. It's why she's immune. Once they remove it, they'll be able to reverse engineer a vaccine« She paused for a second to stress the weight of this word »A vaccine«

»But it grows all over the brain«

»It does«

Joel knew what this meant. But if she thought he would just allow this, she couldn't be more wrong. Not after everything that had happened, not after he had found meaning in life again, something to fight for.

»Find someone else« He snarled through gritted teeth.

Marlene looked uncertain. She looked over to the Firefly soldier who was with her, who had as little of a clue as her.

»And why would we do that?« she asked.

Joel didn't slow down »Listen, you're gonna show me where she is, or I'll...«

»Relax, old man« the soldier interrupted »They're not gonna kill her«

Joel's gaze darted towards him. As confused as he was, he still wouldn't allow himself to let his guard down.

»Joel, we have the best equipment imaginable here« Marlene said, after she slowly started to realize what he was up to »People have performed brain surgery before the outbreak as well, you know. It won't harm her in any way. By tomorrow she'll up and well again«

Joel pushed a massive heap of air out. »Take me to her«

»But...«

»I don't care what you say. If you're gonna perform surgery on her, at least let me be with her. I... I can't leave her alone. And I have to make sure she's well«

Marlene hesitated. This wasn't the Joel she knew. It had already been close to a miracle to her that he had actually taken up this arduous journey across the country, but now she witnessed what an actual miracle was. She had no clue what had happened along their path, but it must have ignited something inside him, because now there was no way she could stop Joel from caring for her. If she tried to, he'd probably run amok in the hospital.

So she let him pass, and since then, there hadn't been a single moment without him on her side.

* * *

Yesterday had been the most memorable day in Marlene's life. Not only did they now have the cure in their hands, but she had also seen two things that she had never deemed possible.

Ellie had a father. Marlene had promised her mother she would look after her. But apparently, there was no more need for that. Never in her life, had she seen her this happy.

And secondly, that father was no one else, than the most cruel and emotionless brute that the Boston QZ had had to offer. All this time, a caring and loving parent had slumbered inside Joel, and whatever they'd had to endure during their journey, it had awakened him.

Ellie was sitting on one of the hospital beds, telling her god-awful jokes, while Joel sat on a chair next to her, pretending to find them funny. In all the horror that was the world they lived in, there was still some good left. She had offered them to stay at the Firefly-base, but Joel had declined. He said he knew a better place where they could live. Marlene could imagine which place he meant.

She chuckled. Tommy really was a good man.


	3. Follow me

»Got a couple of civilians in the outer perimeter. Please advise«

»Daddy, what about uncle Tommy?« Sarah asked. Honestly, at the moment Joel didn't give a damn about his brother. The only thing that mattered was his little girl and that soldier. His gas mask made it impossible to read the man's mind, but Joel knew, that there was something fishy going on. If it came down to it, he might have to run.

»We'll get you to safety and go back for him, okay?«

»Sir, there's a little girl« the soldier radioed back »But... Yes, sir«

That could've meant anything. Joel slowly approached him, trying to make it very clear that there were no bite marks on them.

»Listen buddy, we've just been through hell. Okay, we just need...«

The soldier raised his gun. For a moment Joel thought he was about to shoot them. He quickly considered his options, but it was evident that there was no use in that. The only thing he could do was to shield Sarah with his own body. As it turned out though, the soldier was aiming for someone else.

»Stop right there!« he yelled to Tommy, who was running towards them from behind.

»Calm down man, I'm not bitten« he said.

»That's my brother, he helped us out of there. Please, we just need to get to the highway«

The soldier aimed at both of them alternatingly. The mayhem, which was still going on in the streets behind them, was clearly audible. Screams, explosions, inhuman growls all rang through the night. It obviously was just a matter of time until the infected would spread further and no one could be saved anymore.

He eventually lowered his gun. Apparently, he didn't want to have the blood of another family on his hands.

»Screw it« he said »Follow me«


	4. I trust you

»Swear to me« she was too frustrated to keep up with Joel's floundering »Swear to me that everything that you've said about the Fireflies is true«

He took a moment to assume a position that was supposed to make clear that he was serious »I swear«

He was lying. She was absolutely sure. He had hesitated too long. But still, she said »Okay«

She looked into his commiserative eyes, hoping she had triggered something to make him reconsider and just tell her what happened. She was old enough, and she had seen enough to cope with anything he was hiding. But he just turned around and kept walking towards the village that was supposed to become their new home.

Why was he doing this? It made no sense whatsoever. Whatever it was that had happened back in Salt Lake City, there was no need to shelter her from it.

 _Shelter..._

Or maybe there was. Maybe she just couldn't imagine it. Maybe he had seen things, that he didn't want her to see. Maybe he was protecting her.

»I know you were lying...« she said after a few minutes of walking.

Joel froze in his stance. Very slowly, he turned around. His face had turned to stone, which rendered it completely unreadable for Ellie.

»...but I trust you« she said »Whatever it is, you're hiding, I trust you that you're doing it for me«

Some of Joel's facial muscles seemed to be twitching involuntarily.

»I mean, I hope you'll tell me someday. But for now, I trust you«

Joel walked a few steps towards her, then took her in his arms. And even though nothing was clear, even though she didn't know more now, than one minute ago, she knew that everything was going to be good, because she had found her purpose and she had fought for it.

He released her form his embrace. And for the first time since he had found her in the burning restaurant, she saw tears in his eyes.

»I swear I will tell you...« he took a moment and sighed »... someday. But for now, let's just settle down here, and... and make ourselves at home«

Ellie smiled back at him. This time she knew he was being honest. And she knew that these words were the right to start a new life with.

»Okay«


	5. Everything happens for a reason

»This winter has been especially cruel. A few weeks back, I sent a group of men out into a nearby town to look for food. Only a few came back. They said that the others had been slaughtered by a crazy man. And get this, he's a crazy man travelling... with a little girl. You see? Everything happens for a reason«

»Yeah« Ellie said »I know. We've been attacked by them too«

»You were?« David astoundedly asked. He was obviously not buying it.

»Yes. It was a couple of days ago. We thought we had the advantage in numbers, but this maniac would just not give up. And that little chick, man I've never seen someone that aggressive. They scattered us and took most of our supplies. That's why I was out hunting«

Ellie was a good liar. Throughout all the years of being the misfit in the QZs' boarding schools, and especially after she had started hanging out with Riley, she had learned how to deny any responsibility for a misdeed in front of an authority figure. It had become so easy for her, that she didn't even have to think about it – It just naturally came out of her, whenever she felt danger.

But after a few seconds, she realized, that this was not something she'd be punished for by being put under curfew, if she was detected. These crazies would shoot her, and they would eventually find Joel. She could not let that happen.

»Aah... interesting« David said »And... And how did that girl look like?«

»Ooh, uhm... She had blonde hair, and... and she was pretty small, probably just 12 years old. And uuh...« Ellie was describing Sarah. It was easier than completely making someone up and she still had her face in mind. _Sorry Joel_.

»James, what do you think?« David asked. Ellie jumped up as she realized that the man who had been with him before was standing in the door frame behind her.

»I don't know... could be. We never had a good look at her«

David nodded »Sorry kid, we can be a bit jumpy when it comes to that topic. We thought you might've been that girl«

»Oh... uhm... Well, I guess I'd think the same. I think I should go now. Better look what my folks are doing«

»Where is your group located?«

Ellie wanted nothing more than to run away now. She was firmly gripping the rifle, ready to shoot. She knew though, that she could solve this situation. While she was still searching for the right thing to answer here, David interrupted her.

»It's smart that you don't want to tell me. It's just that... our village has seen better days. The people are dying like flies because we don't have enough men to look after everyone. If we could join up with some other group, maybe we could survive this winter together. Otherwise we will probably pack up and flee to a friendly place. But it would be a long journey. They're up in Wyoming«

Ellie was already outside the cabin with one foot, but the mention of that state made her stop dead in her tracks.

»Wyoming, you say?«

»Yes. They're led by an old friend of mine. Her name is Maria«

»And she's married to Tommy?« Those words sparked hope in Ellie.

»Yes... she is. How do you know?«

»We've met them. I'm with his brother... Joel«

»Joel... I've heard about the guy. Well, if you're friends with Maria, you're friends with us. If you change your mind and want to join us, we're the village north of here«

»Maybe...« Ellie was reluctant to trust them.

But the next day, Joel's state had changed for the better, and he too suggested they should team up with them after Ellie had explained that he was an old friend of Maria.

 **AN: I didn't explicitly state it, but in this story, David is of course not a child-raping cannibal.**


End file.
